Chosen
by Not nameless
Summary: Stiles finds an unknown alpha in the woods who happens to be dying.
1. Protect

**This is basically just a background so you know what's going on. It's important to the plot, because if it wasn't here then even I wouldn't know what's going on.**

* * *

It was one of those days where you thought nothing bad could happen. Even with that feeling, his wolf felt uneasy and on guard. He'd managed to waken before his pack, which was rare and something he couldn't do without trying. They were early risers, and always up at the break of dawn. Always happy as the first rays of the sun poured from the sky. Always excited to have another day with eachother. He stood in the doorway, watching as the sun rose, and it's golden rays reached out for the pathway that lead to their home. The coffee in his hand long forgotten, he soaked in the snores of his pack.

No. His family.

He turned and walked towards the room where his young ones lay, who he had slowly gotten closer with. At one point, everyone in the house had been strangers. Regular people who lived under a radar, and had nobody to care for, or to care for them. He took them, and gave them a better life. All of them. Leaning on the arch that opened into the living room, or 'hovel' as they called it, a fond smile ghosted his lips as he gaze at them, all snuggled together. Ever so slowly, his first beta stretched and golden eyes were opening to stare at his alpha. "Morning Joey." He hummed softly, watching as said wolf smiled softly at him.

Joey had been a run-away. He'd fled from his abusive mother at the age of 14, and had met who would soon be his alpha at age 16. He'd been drawn to Joey, who had raven hair that took in the light and stunning eyes that were an icy blue and almost white that held pride. He was turned within a few weeks of meeting him, and had been his for about two years now. He feared for what Joey could have become, had they not met. They'd recycled his life, instead of throwing it away and he had been thankful you be by his leader's side, instead of the side of the road.

Slowly, he managed to detach himself from his family's limbs, and walked to stand beside his alpha, his eyes holding a question, and before Joey had time to ask, he'd answered "It's nothing young one. Go and eat, the others will get up soon." Joey pursued still, a worried tone laying in his words. "Are you sure?" Calm as ever; "Yes." Neck craned, he nuzzled Joey's throat, smirking at the odd mixture of a growl and a purr that erupted from his beta. As Joey walked to the kitchen, he stepped towards the bundle of bodies, placing his drink down. Nudging the arm of one of his girls, an amused sound escaped him when she opened her eyes, a frown marring her lips. "Up before me? Amazing!" Her frown became a genuine smile as she pushed herself up.

Her name was Alexis, and had been abandoned by her family when she came home with news that she had a girlfriend. She hadn't told her family that she was attracted to both genders, and when she came out her parents had been furious, calling her names and lashing out threats like a whip. Alexis had ran, ditching everything and everyone, in hopes of starting new. It was hard, until one night he was standing in the hallway as the lights flickered. Only days after, she accepted the bite and had stayed ever since. He reached a hand out, an twirled her when she took the offered hand. He then pushed her towards the kitchen to sit with Joey. He'd been drawn to her, a dark brunette with hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and defiance in her green eyes. She had only turned 17 a month before.

Next up was Felix, his mother had been a prostitute and he'd been an inconvenience that she kept around for good karma. She never cared for him, only using Felix as a way to get money from the pity of others. When he turned 17 he was already miles from home, leaving in the night so she wouldn't be around to stop him. He actually met Felix when the kid bumped into him one night, turning to snap at him. He froze when he was staring into red eyes. Weeks after, he joined his pack. With his naturally blonde, spiked hair that glowed in the street lamp, and bright blue eyes he was a pretty sight. What had attracted him to Felix actually wasn't his looks though, it had been his attitude. The stride in his walk, the way he kept his head high, and how willing he was to stand up to people. He finally turned 19 a few weeks back, and had his life ahead of him.

He intertwined his fingers with Felix, satisfaction filling him as eyes snapped open to flicker to him. The hand that had clenched threateningly had lost all that was tense, and relaxed. Felix bared his throat to his alpha, who in return rumbled softly in contempt. Slowly, the alpha stood and brought Felix up with him, bringing the other into a hug as he breathed in the scent. The wolf inside was happy with the way Felix smelt. It was filled with the pack, and home. As he released the younger, his wolf was still uneasy and wanted to keep the male close. Pushing Felix towards the others, he finally woke the last member.

She was a young thing. Something he'd seen in an ally way on his way home. If he hadn't heard the soft sniffle through the rain, he would have walked right by her. He' stood at the end of it, watching her for five minutes, an she didn't move once. Slowly he had walked towards her; however; she didn't even flinch once. Finally, he stepped infront of her, and she acknowledged him. Her hood covered head raising only the slightest. It was enough though, for him to put his umbrella over her and place his hand out. When she reached to take his hand, her hood slipped off revealing light brown hair, and dark grey eyes that looked older than they should.

She took his hand firmly, but she was already pack from the moment he saw her.

When he turned her hours later? She told him her story, trusting her alpha and her new family. Sure, her old one had loved her, but they'd been addicts and when she turned 11 they were gunned down when an angry buyer had popped in for a few. Wrong place, wrong time. She had been on the street for about four years and was giving up when he found her. She was now sixteen, and he was glad she made it, and she was thankful to him for helping her. She was the youngest wolf, but loved all the same.

"Come on Dakota." He said softly. She reached for him first, and he hoisted her up. Slowly he walked towards the kitchen, and set her down on one of the stools, relishing in the comfort of the scene. Joey was making pancakes while Alexis and Felix fought over what movie to watch later. Dakota just watched in amusement, a smile coating her face. That when he noticed it. The peace, how normal it was, and suddenly he realized what his wolf was warning him about.

There was no noise, the forest was deadly quiet.

He quickly ducked beneath the counter, "Down! Now!" He growled, watching as they followed his lead, fear bright in their eyes. That's when he heard it; that high pitched, grating sound of metal being further then engraved. Being cut into. "Back door! Get out!" He murmured in a low voice, knowing that they would hear it. Silently Alexis moved away from the counter, grabbing Dakota on her way by. Alexis only looked back once, eyes wide and questioning. Felix followed behind, gently urging Dakota to go faster. Joey stopped on his way by, hand coming to grab hold of his shoulder. "What's happening?" He quiered as soft as possible. He didn't get an answer as the front door suddenly blew open, because apparently they'd given up on cutting their way through. He pushed Joey at Felix, "Go, run!" They were coming in now, and he could place 5 heartbeats. Then he smelt the wolfsbane.

He knew they did to, their nostrils flaring as he finally stood. They followed suite, but he had other plans. They had to get out, these were not normal hunters. These were rouges who would do anything to kill them all or tallest one of them. All that mattered right now was keeping his pack safe, at all cost. He ushered them towards the back door, more urgently as an arrow soared right by his head. Alexis ripped the door open, pulling Dakota out with her as Felix tugged Joey out right after him. It was then, that all of them were out and safe that he closed the door.

He could feel Joey slam against it as he placed a hand against it, bracing it against the attack. When Alexis joined him, the alpha knew he had to take extreme measures. A growl ripped itself from his throat as the wolf inside broke it's barrier slightly. "Get away." He ground out, hearing the hunters approach. When the onslaught increased, a roar bellowed from him, echoing around, and alerting the hunters to where he was. The attack on the door stopped, and whimpering reached his ears. "Get away." As much as they hated this, he knew it would keep them alive. As much as it tore them apart they would listen to their alpha.

They did, and as they ran...well...he turned with claws and fangs emerged as his wolf broke free, his howl bouncing off everything as he greeted the hunters with an open jaw.

* * *

**Next chapter will arrive tomorrow. Stay sexy!**


	2. Discover

A light sprinkle of rain is misting Stile's windshield as he pulls over, whipping out his phone. He is the Sheriff's son, and will obey the law...sometimes. When weird freaky werewolves or the supernatural aren't involver. Which is actually almost never, so to attempt to build good karma - even if his is utterly obliterated - he'll still listen to the petty laws. It's raining too though, so even if there wasn't a law he would still pull over to respond to who ever has a grudge against his phone.

He pulls it out from the cave that is his hoodie pocket and almost starts crying as his poor eyes are assaulted by a bright light. Hey, if you were driving through that dark for almost half an hour, you'd almost sob hysterically if the a light became your buddy in under a second. Back on track, Stile's multiple text are almost loaded when the damn thing decides to lose severe just as their about to arrive. Curses upon his Shiite phone company!

He manages to lug himself from his jeep, felling the muggy air swamp him. The rain has stopped, and that's a plus for mother nature in his book. Hopefully she doesn't decide she dislikes him and strikes him with lightning or something. He's actually just getting ready to give up and leave when he hears it.

A low whine. Something that splits through the air and attracts him. It trails off into these half=whimpers as he draws closer to the source. When he finds it, he wishes that he was at home with pizza. Well, he wished that anyway but that's not the point.

It's a man, fairly tall by the looks of it, and also covered in blood. With arrows sticking out of him. A lot of arrows. Did he mention arrows?

Stiles is quick to slide to the guys side, gently prodding him with a finger. "Hey, hey, you okay?" Yeah, he knows. Stupid question because this dude looks like he was the target for a high-class-archery-team. Seriously, how can somebody be alive with so many sticking out of them? All he get's in response is a whine. It's now or never, and Stiles rolls him over and moves the guy's head in his lap, ignoring the wheezing breathes that escape the man. Finally, he can manage to look over the guy fully. He's got a strong, sharp jawline, with these lips that make Stiles just wanna kiss him, even if their in a forest and the dude is hurt. These long, full eye lashes, with a nose and Stile's cry's inside because how can a nose be so beautiful? Fiery hair accompanies the top of the males head, a bright red that catches the light and gives of the illusion that it's truly on fire. When those eyes open, stiles wants to melt because those are gorgeous eyes that are purple but suddenly not so much when they turn red. Alpha red.

That's when Stiles realizes he's alone in the forest with a werewolf that might be wounded, but could still kick his ass if they wanted to because they were an alpha. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The man must hear a change in his heartbeat, cause the only other option is reading his mind, and that's terrifying. Then again, so is being alone with an unknown alpha, but oh well. Another thing to cross off his bucket list.

The body gives a weak chuckle, and Stile's thinks he might go into shock or die of a heart attack as a clawed hand rests on his face. A hacking cough cuts off the laugh. "I'm not gonna bite, unless you want me to,' he winks "but that's not the point. You know what I am correct?" Stiles just nods. "Well, the majority of these are normal...but the rest are wolf's bane. Yeah...I'm fucked." He gives a watery smile, and Stile's feels sadness crawl over him.

"So, Dove, why are you here?" And Stile's can't say anything because come on, the dude's dying for curly fries sake. "Phone service." Might as well be honest. "Stiles..." He murmurs, hand slipping slightly, and Stiles follows it. "Well," he starts, "I'm Damien." Since their on a first names now, he might as well give his out. "My first name's Genim but people just call me Stiles and Stilinski is sometimes a mouthful to say and I prefer Stiles so I'm good..." He trails of at the smile he's receiving. "What?" Stiles questions, and Dampen laughs softly. "You would be good as one of us, Genim.'' So wow, that's one of the best compliments he's ever gotten and he doesn't even know this guy.

"No...I don't think so." Stiles huffs out a sharp laugh, and he can't help but feel like it's slightly true. "Dove, don't put yourself, you would excel. It seems others don't notice it..." That's true. Peter saw, and offered, but Derek happens to be a sourwolf and Scott couldn't care less. "If you want it, you can have it." And Stiles wasn't expecting to hear that, god did this really just offer it? "You have to finish me off though. Record it also."

Stiles freezes. He knew that their would be a condition, but he didn't think it would be this. Something like 'Avenge me!' would be fine, but this? This was to big. He would get the bite, and would kill an alpha...making him an alpha. Apparently, Damien could see what he was thinking by the look in his eyes. "Dove, it's a hard life but will be easier as an alpha. You already have the world on your shoulders, why not lessen the weight some." Stiles already knew everything there was to know about were's, pro's and con's. This was his chance to actually help, and he knew that he had to do it before he backed out.

Slowly, he rested his wrist in the opening of Damiens mouth and waited.

It was quick, but in those few seconds that the teeth broke through his skin and chomped down, it felt like somebody was slowly pulling back his hand until his wrist snapped. It was a flare of pain that leaped up and down his arm, fire coursing the area where Damiens jaw was locked around. But then it was over, and all that was left was a manageable throb.

Damien reached down, and let out a soft noise as he pulled an arrow from his side, the top making a ripping sound as it was torn from his body. "No wolf's bane, so you kill me and not the poison." He maneuvered it over his heart, and Stiles took it with a shaking hand. "I had a pack you know...I had to save them. Even at the cost of myself." Slowly, Stiles withdrew his phone and turned on his camera to record. He pressed on, and Damien smiled at the video. "My choice to save, to guard, to protect will end like this. My choice. Turn it off." And Stiles did. He dropped his phone and held the alphas other hand. "They will come for you, watch over them Do-...Stiles." Stiles nodded, and pushed down on the arrow.

It was surprisingly easy to pierce the skin and plunge it into Damiens heart. The only hard part was watching as the light left the others eyes, as his smile only faltered but managed to brighten in his last seconds. As the hand Stiles held relaxed, his own grip tightened as though he was attempting to hold on to Damien. As the last of life left him, a spark ignited in Stiles, something that traveled up his spine and branched out to every part of his body, and held on. He felt energized, and at the same time tired. He needed to let something out, so he threw his head back.

Stile's howled, long and loud. He knew that all the others had heard it, and knew he had to leave. He left Damien with regret, watching the place he had stopped at in the mirror until it disappeared. Words still tossed in his mind. 'They will come for you.' He had ment his pack. Well, his old pack. Now? Well...

They were Stile's pack.

* * *

**Stay sexy!**


	3. Hidden

It's a week after the incident and stile's is sitting in his chair, tossing an unsolved Rubix Cube in the air. Things are racing through his mind, mostly about the full moon. It's in two days, and tomorrow he's going to chain himself up because he's not taking any risks. A few days after he was turned, Scott came with news that they had found a body in the forest, and that's all he says. Stile's assumes that the scent of wolfs bane was to strong, and had overthrown his own completely, that's all he's thankful towards it for.

The cube was thrown up again.

The morning after he was turned, he'd went to Deaton asking about something that could mask a wolf's scent, and then for a large sample. He knew the Doctor had his suspicions, and they were confirmed when Stile's couldn't follow him to the back. He had gotten a more then a large sample, but Deaton hadn't made any comments and probably wouldn't until he himself said something. Considering the few times he was with Scott, it was working and the Doc hadn't said a word to his friend because he didn't mention anything about it.

The cube went up.

At one point, he thinks of just leaving town and disappearing. He can't do that to his dad though, he just won't. Eventually, they'll find out, and then what? Stile's hasn't exactly thought that far but eventually he will. He's smart enough to figure out a plan.

The Ribux fly's up one last time, solved.

When it lands in his open palm, he sets it on the side of his desk and stands. His gaze slowly rises as he hears the quiet breath of Scott, the soft crunch of gravel as he come towards his house. He manages to look away from the window just as hands are pushing up the glass, but he doesn't react. He's tired of pretending to be surprised. "You expect me or something?" Scott questions when he slips through the opening. "No. Just used to it I guess." Stile's voice is a bored drawl, by Scotts staring at the cube he solved only moments before. "Finally done it? Good job." His smile is sincere, and it even reaches his eyes. "Yeah." Stiles smiles back.

"So anyhow I came to update you on the body we found. It was a werewolf, an alpha apparently. Derek is wondering if his pack was killed, or he didn't have one, or if he killed the leader of one and they took off." Those words that have haunted him this week make another appearance. 'They will come for you.' "Look on the bright side, atleast we won't have another crazy alpha to deal with." For some odd reason this makes him mad. A searing, white hot anger fills him and he clenches his teeth against the growl crawling up his throat. Scott didn't know him, hadn't known just what he'd sacrificed to save his pack.

"Scott," he manages to grind out, "Shut up." He can't help but relish in how shocked Scott looks at how the situation is reversed. Usually Stiles was being told to shut it. "Dude, who knows what could have happened had he survived? How many people would have been-" A low sound fills the room and cuts Scott off. It's a shock to Stiles when he realizes that it's him making it and he manages to stop and just stare at his friend. "St-Stiles...what was that?" He can see that Scott is nervous, and can feel a panic filled vibe coming off of him. _'This is it'_, he thinks, _'My chance to tell him.'_ He slowly backs away with his hands up, and gives his friend room. "Okay, now listen, just let me explain." Scott visibly calms down, and waits for an explanation.

Stiles tells him everything except for the fact he may have a pack to watch, and he's an alpha. Scott's varying expressions would have been funnier in a different situation, but not now. "Stiles, you left something out." He simply states, but Stiles knows he hasn't, other then the obvious. Scott's words make him stiffen as his blood runs ice cold through his veins.

"Why did your eyes turn like Derek's?"


	4. Reveal

To a human, it would look like Scott takes the news in great, but Stiles isn't one anymore and can see the way his hand twitches slightly, how his heart races. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he manages to utter, "We have gotta tell Derek about this." It looks like he's trying to pull the words back or will them to disappear, because he knows that was the worst thing to say as Stiles lunges, hand gripping his shoulders. Stiles doesn't even try to retract his claws, because Scott is a wolf and can take it.

"No." He says firmly, voice calm. "Nobody will be told unless by me, or authorized by me." Scott nods, shaking slightly. Stile's hadn't meant to sound so cold. So much like Derek. He released Scott and backed away, hands dropping to his sides. As Scott visibly relaxes, he lets a smile slide to his face slowly. Since Scott knows, maybe he could help with chaining him up? Then again, Scott probably couldn't tie up a stuffed animal, let alone his best friend.

"So...I don't have an anchor." He states plainly. Scott's eyes meet his own, and Stile's can see that the info he let out has made him remember the full moon. "I need help to restrain me. I haven't ever felt one before...and I'm an..." Even when he explained the story, he couldn't manage to say the word. He chokes it out, his voice a small whisper. "...alpha." He startles violently when his door opens and his fathers head peaks around it. He hadn't even heard him coming up the stairs towards them due to the tension of the situation, and from the way Scott jumps he guesses that he didn't either.

His dad doesn't notice how stiff they are and just talks. "The boys at the station need me, they have some delusional homeless man going on about how he saw some monster eating a deer. He won't stop, and is frantic about it so they need me to help deal with it. Just do what you do, and I'll be back...later." Even though Stile's has the chills, and thinks he's going into shock, he can manage a curt nod. His father just raises a brow and slowly shuts the door, the sound bouncing around the room. As Stiles regains feeling in his body, he can hear the engine of their car start, and slowly fade away. Atleast his father hadn't heard anything they had said before. Stiles head turns to Scott and he lets out a slow breath. "Do you think it was one of the others?" Scott nods. "Yeah, Isaac usually hunts before the full moon so his munchies are lessened." Stiles can't help but chuckle. "Cool."

The crunching of feet over leaves is heard, but he disregards it as someone walking by. There's suddenly a knock at his front door, and both their heads snap to the side, as though they can see through his own. The person walking by doesn't seem very important anymore as he pulls his room door open, eyes drawn over the railing and to his front entrance. He can't scent anything threatening, but he still walks down the stairs carefully, the wolf inside on it's haunches. As he approaches the door, he stops and feels a growl work it's way up his throat as the door knob turns slowly. It's thrown open and Scott manages to yell "Stiles!" Just as a hurling mass explodes through the opening, and lunges at him. He can feel something sharp around his neck, and opens his eyes that he didn't realize he had closed.

He's looking up into ghostly eyes that are filled with the raging inferno of a volcano, and Stile's almost curls in on himself. The boy manages to bark out, "You! Why you? Did you kill him!" A demand for an answer, instead of a question. Clawed fingers tighten threateningly. The guy is sent flying as Scott reaches them, and crashes into the male, launching him off Stiles. The couch flips over as the wolf fly's into it , but there's no damage so that's a plus. Stile's gets up and can see Scott going into attack mode, but he manages to snarl. "Watch it!" Scott doesn't move out of his position, but he doesn't lunge either so that's good. The other male is getting up,and Stile's is getting real tired of this bullshit so he turns and lets out a growl that could rival Derek's. "Sit the fuck down." Surprisingly the stranger obeys, and when he turns to Scott he lets out a groan because goddammit Scott is on the floor and he looks sheepish as he stands.

Stile's wants to face-palm, but he won't to save Scott even more embarrassment. Slowly, he turns towards the werewolf who now has his head down, fist clenched on his lap. "What's your name." He asks softly. The male brings his head up, fangs still out and eyes golden. "Joey." He spits out. "I came to find my alpha."

* * *

**Stay sexy!**


	5. Explain

It's hard, sitting Joey down and explaining his alpha's final moment. It's somebody who was close to him, who protected him and took care of him. Even worse when his face crumples as he's shown the video, and Stile's can feel his heart cry out for the beta. He doesn't cry, but the sorrow filled vibe he's giving off is enough. As the video ends, he starts speaking. "He had us run, and we split in different directions so atleast one of us would be safe. So his death wouldn't be in vain." His eyes raise to meet Stiles. The wolf within is seething, and Stiles just wants to murder the hunters that have caused the grief to Joey, to maul until none are left breathing.

Stiles still can't grab hold that he's now the alpha of Joey, considering he himself is younger then the guy. Also newly turned, but shit happens. "You have a choice, you know." He states. Joey stands and crosses his arms. "Go Omega? No chance. Besides; he picked you." Stiles snorts. "I was just some random-" He's cut off, and emotion is strong in Joeys eyes. "No. He saw something in you. If you were some random guy, or anybody, he wouldn't have given them the bite unless he thought they deserved it. You were not some random guy, you were special." Okay, this is getting weird. To many compliments for Stiles to handle. He might go into over drive, or have a heart attack if this keeps up. Joey tilts his head up, and only now does Stiles realize how tall he is. Like, 6'3 or something.

"I trust my...Damien's judgment. I'll stand beside you." There's no room for argument, his decision sounds final. Stiles can't turn him away or reject him because he was the one who gave Joey a choice, and the thought of the guy as an omega makes his wolf cry out in anger for even thinking of it. How's he going to explain this to his father? _'Hey dad. Yeah I'm taking in this random guy from the street because if I don't I won't be able to sleep. Ever again.' _Yeah, right, that would blow over quietly.

"Fix the couch, then go upstairs. Go in the last room on the right." He sighs. Joey complies, flipping the couch with ease, then striding up the stairs two at a time. Stiles motions for Scott to follow him into the kitchen, he doesn't even try lowering his voice as his hands run down his face. "Scott man, you gotta-" Is everyone cutting him off today? "No." It's automatic, and Stiles thinks he should be concerned how easy it is for him to say it. "I'm not leaving you alone with that guy. You helped me when I turned, so I'll help you." He's had enough of this, Stiles can take care of himself, he's been doing it for years. "Really?" He growls, hands slamming on the counter"This is different. I'm an alpha with a pack I don't even know! Why now? You were never there before!" Something flickers in Scotts eyes. "I am now." It's said soft, but the undertone of regret is loud and clear. Stiles hands slip off the edge as he leans against the fridge behind him, arms crossing. His head tilted forward, eyes locked with Scott, he talks. "An hour. One hour to figure this out. Please?" He can practically hear Scotts resolve snap. "One. Hour. No less, no more." And with that, he's gone.

Stiles waits a few minutes to make sure Scott has left. When he's certain, he moves off the fridge and starts up the stairs. As he heads towards the last room, he does a double take at his own. There sits Joey, fiddling with his Rubix cube o the bed. He doesn't knock - it's his room! - and just situates himself on a chair. "Why are you in my room?" He questions. "This one feels more life filled. The other one is so...empty." Is the only reply Joey gives as he snaps his arm forward, the puzzle flying from his hand. Stiles catches it before it can shatter. "What now?" The question that has been tormenting Stiles is finally put out there. Joey stares at him and gives a simple answer, but the tone in his voice suggest it should have been obvious.

"We wait for the others."

* * *

**Now, I'm just gonna say that there is a chance of romance happening. Multi-romances in fact, of all types, and I just thought that you guys should be aware. Sterek may happen, but then again it may not. It all depends on how this plays out. Stay sexy. Especially you, my reviewers ;3**


	6. Comfort

It's been around 15 minutes of straight up silence, and it's starting to annoy Stiles. Joey won't say anything, so he's going to assume he has to start a conversation. "How'd you find me?" It's something he's wanted to know since he was talking to Scott a few minutes ago. Joey looked up at him through long lashes. "At one point I caved in on myself while running, handed my body over to the wolf and let instinct take over. That's how I landed at your doorstep." Stiles just nods, the answer is good enough for him. There's another silence, but this one is more comfortable, and before he knows it Scott is in his doorway with narrow eyes.

Stiles can't help but comment at the way he looms there, just staring. "Dude. You're seriously looking like a creeper right now. Sit down and don't chew on anything. This includes Joey." Scott scowls, but doesn't move, and that's when Stiles notices that the only available space is the either the floor, or next to Joey. Sighing, Stiles stands and flings himself at his mattress, laying along his pillows as Joey just raises an eyebrow. Stiles puts two fingers to his forehead. "His only option was to sit here, and he's as stubborn as a donkey so I gave him my chair. Scott, sit." Scott listens, his scowl slipping off his face.

"So..." Stiles picks at a loose thread on his blanket. Surprisingly Scott breaks the awkwardness. "Do you want me to stay the night?" Stiles is already shaking his head. "No, you need the rest for restraining me tomorrow." Scott stiffens but nods, eyes darting at Joey who shrugs. "Scott, I'll be fine. Just go home and sleep. Yeah, I know you just got back but it's nearing 12. Go home, I'll see you tomorrow." However reluctant it is, Scott does manage to lift himself up and says his goodbyes, even managing a curt nod for Joey, then he's out the window and running home. Stiles turns to Joey.

"Goodnight I guess?" It sounds more like a question then a statement. Joey hops up and zips through the door, and Stiles can hear shuffling sounds from the room over so he assume he's getting in the bed. Stiles does the same and just shifts under the covers in his clothes, eyes closing. He manages to sleep for a few hours before whining interrupts his dreams. He shoots up, eyes wide and sense's alert. It's coming from Joey's room, and Stile's is already outside the door before he realizes that he's even out of bed. The door creaks as he opens it.

Joey's letting out soft whimpers and writhers in his sleep, sheets twisting in his fingers. Stiles doesn't understand why he does it, but he nudges the other over and crawls in next to him. The moment Stiles touches him, the noises stop, and when Stiles lays down Joey curls into him. Stiles muttered soft noises of comfort as darkness returned to claim him again.

* * *

**Sorry for such a small chapter :c Stay sexy!**


	7. Caught

The sun seems to happy for Stiles as it manages to burn his eyes through his lids and rip him from his dreams. He slowly stretches, eyes shooting open in shock as his hand touches something warm. "Get your hand out of my face." Oh. Right. Joey. Stiles is quick to remove himself from the bed by flailing wildly and getting the blankets tangled around his lower body. He manages to gracefully get out of the bed.

If graceful means crash into the wooden flooring and rip the blanket when claws come out to try to hold on to something then yes, he was extremely graceful. The lump of sheets lets out a groan and Stiles pokes his head out, cursing the brightness of the sun. Joey let out a snort and stepped over the clump, walking straight out the door, and moments later the sound of the showerhead being turned on filled Stiles ears. Eventually he managed to gather enough strength to untangle himself and stand.

He shed his shirt and tossed it a random direction, snagging one of his favorite shirts. Stiles peeled off his pants, and threw on the first pair he pulled out, tripping out his doorway as he tried to pull them on while walking. He managed to walk down the stairs normally, heading straight for the kitchen as his stomach let out a loud growl. As Stiles started preparation for breakfast, he could hear Joey fiddling around upstairs as he finished his shower. He pulled a pan from the rack and placed in on the burner, turning it to the proper heat. Footsteps sounded behind him, an he turned, eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline at the sight of Joey who was only clad in a towel. A very low hanging towel on his hips. Seriously, that thing looked like it was about to fall off.

"So..." Joey started awkwardly, eyes darting all over the kitchen. "Can I jack some clothes?" Stiles let loose a bark of laughter and managed to nod. The scene just seemed so odd to him. Joey mumbled out a thanks as a light blush coated his cheeks. Joey was quick to disappear, and the sounds of him rummaging through his drawers followed soon after.

Stiles threw the ingredients together in half the time he used to take when human. As he poured the batter into the pan, the hair on the back of his neck rose as a familiar scent reached him, and it took all of his will to not turn and show he knew that somebody was here.

"Morning Stiles." Isaac. Stiles wasn't expecting anybody to show up today, then again they never gave him any heads up. "What are you- Who's here." The last part was spat out violently, and made it clear that he had finally acknowledged the presence of Joey. By the way his eyes flashed gold, Stiles assumed he knew Joey was a fellow wolf, and by the way his claws were already accompanied by razor teeth? Isaac was ready to fight.

It seemed that luck just wanted entertainment, because that's when Joey walked in, nostrils flaring and eyes locking onto Isaac, who lunged out of his seat and flung himself at the beta. Stiles didn't even have a chance to stop himself as a snarl tore itself from his throat, body acting out on it's own as he crashed into Isaac full force, breaking the wolfs path. As Isaac slid across the floor, he looked up with disbelief in his eyes.

"Do you even know-" He suddenly backed of, pushing himself away as Stiles crouched, snapping his teeth as Isaac. "W-what?" He whimpered pitifully, confusion flashing through his eyes. Stiles managed to gain hold of himself and stop, teeth and claw retracting. "Isaac-" He started, mind racing. Everybody's head snapped towards the kitchen window as it exploded, a wolfed-out Scott hurtling through it. He froze at the scene. "I heard you guys fighting on my way here and assumed the worst..." He explained. They turned to looked at Joey as he let out a distressed noise, and when he pointed to where Isaac was, Stiles almost cried.

He was gone, but the sounds of him running set them in motion. As a unit the three leaped out the backdoor, feet digging into the ground as they pushed themselves faster to get to Isaac before he reached his destination. Stiles knew the path the beta was taking, because he had ran it many times before. He knew where it lead.

It was the path to Derek.

* * *

**Stay sexy!**


	8. Never

Stiles feet are tearing up the ground as he runs after Isaac, blood roaring in his ears as it pumps through his veins. He's running faster then he ever has, with Scott and Joey beside him. Isaac pushes ahead, and Stiles grinds his teeth as he speeds up. Scott lags behinds as Joey falls back to match him. Stiles is getting closer to Isaac when he see's his chance. Stiles leaped at Isaac, arms snapping around the others middle as they were both flung into the trees, branches cracking and giving into them.

They tumbled down a hill, limbs tangled with eachother as they bounced down. Latching on to Isaac as they collide with the bottom, STiles hand clutching Isaac. Said wolf turned to Stiles with fangs out, but not threateningly. Stiles can see the hurt expression he's wearing, along with the confusion in his eyes. "Why?" The beta manages to choke out. "Because this is my problem. Including Scott was an accident. This is mine." Stiles glances up the hill to see Scott watching them like a hawk, until a hand clamps on his shoulder. Stiles can see Joey slightly behind his best friend, and silently thanks his beta as he drags Scott away. His eyes trail back to Isaac, who looks like a puppy left home alone.

"I didn't want...I couldn't add to the problems you guys already had." He can't take looking at the wolf, and his gaze finds the ground. A hand resting on his shoulder brings his eyesight back up. "You are not a problem. You are important. " He raises a hand as Stiles mouth opens. "Don't care. You're amazing in my eyes, you and Scott have helped me before many, many times. Stiles, you're like family. You're pack." Stiles feels emotion claw it's way up, and makes an odd sound in the back of his throat.

He can't tell who reached first, but suddenly him and Isaac are hugging like the world is burning down around them. He clutches Isaac, holding him tight until the other starts mumbling into his shoulder, only then does he loosen his grip, but only slightly.

It feels like they've sat there forever, but in reality it's only been minutes. They don't cry, only bask in the presence of eachother. Of not being alone. Eventually Isaac lets go and stands, offering his hand. Stiles takes it and pulls himself up. They smile at eachother until Isaac turns into a smirk. "Bet I can beat you to your house." Stiles lifts a brow. "Yeah? Bet you can't." Just like that, they're off.

Stiles knows the peace won't last. It never does.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short but I really wanted to give you guys a chapter because I missed yesterday. Stay sexy!**


	9. Accept

Stiles grinned as Isaac flew into his back yard, the air filling with his harsh pants. The beta glanced up and met Stiles own gaze, and huffed in defeat. As he truged toward Stiles Scott opened the door and walked out. "Hey guys, me and Joey have the munchies...chinese sound good?" They noded. "Sounds great, what are we having?" Three heads snapped to stare at the source of the light tone. Snarls were ripped from them as the female crouched, letting out her own feral noises.

She and Isaac flew at eachother, but at the last second she twisted her body, fingers ripping into his side. She dove past, and her claws were suddenly digging into Stiles side as she got close to his face, pure, raw anger blistering in her forest eyes as she glared at him. "I can smell him everywhere. Did he come here, seeking for his alpha and you just killed him?" Her hands twisted and he could see her eyes were wet. "Did you murder him?" She whispered, and Stile wrapped a hand around her throat, watching as her eyes widdened and she tore her hand from his body. "I haven't killed anyone," He growled as his teeth shot out. He could see Scott helping Isaac behind her.

What he missed was her other hand raising, razor sharp claws glinting it the sun as she swung it at his head. It never made it's destination as fingers wrapped around her wrist, breaking it. She let out a whine, stumbling back as Stiles released her. Joey stode next to Stiles, eyes narrowed. "You do realize that these are three wolves. Two betas and an alpha. If it were anyone else, you would have been a bloody smear across the lawn, or worse." She's flustered, and Stiles walks over with his hand drawn. She watches him wearily, but takes it.

Their face to face again, only this time without the fangs, and suddenly a realization hits Stiles and he whips arount to stare at Scott. "The full moon is tommorow. " As soon as he's finished, Joey is already inside and looking for everything. Scott rushes by to aid him as Isaac walks up to Stiles. "I'll help restrain you." Then he's running to help the others. Stiles turns his head back to the woman. "I'm Stiles, and I'm sure you want an explaination." He smiles softly, and she returns it with a watery one. "I'm Alexis, and I would love one."

He reaches out, and she interlocks their fingers as he pulls her along into his house, which might become her home if she accepts his offer and joins the pack. He walks through the front door, tugging her to stand beside him. She looks at him from the corner of her eyes. "So...how did this come to be?" Stiles opens his mouth, but freezes. In the distance his fathers engine is steadily approaching, and Stiles can hear the entire house go silent.

He manages to move, almost dragging her in his haste to get to his room, and the front door opens as everyone gets inside and he closes his own. Stiles puts a finger to his lips, ushers them all towards his bed. He can hear footsteps up the stairs and almost has a heart attack. A soft knock sounds on his door, and he lunges as the doorknob turns, opening it slightly and slipping around the door.

"Hi dad, what do you need?" If his voice is higher the ussual, nobody comments. "I just wanted to say that me and Melissa are going out." At the shount of surprise from behind the door, Stiles face-palms. His dad just raises a brow and turns to leave, but stops as Stiles speaks. "Dad. Be careful." He see's his fathers head tilt forward and smiles to himself, retreating back into his room, Scott trailing behind. He looks at Alexis.

"So I guess now it's time to explain?"

* * *

**Stay sexy!**


	10. A new reality

Her reaction differs from Joey, where he was silent, she gives out heaving sobs. Where his eyes were dry, a river of tears come from hers. It makes Stiles want to cry, but instead he just reaches out and brings her in close. As her whines subside, he can hear Isaac, Joey, and Scott planning on how to restrain him, as well as them selves. Alexis can hear them too, because she sits up and wipes her eyes, staring in the direction of their voices.

"The full moon is tomorrow? I forgot..." He wonders how she managed to skip from the blubbering mess before, to the serious woman in front of him. "I'll help, me and Joey have more experience." She looks back at him, and stands swiftly when he nods. She pulls him up. "We should start now." Again, he nods.

She tugs him into the kitchen, and the three betas look up at them. Scott speaks first, "Your home won't work, it'll put your dad in danger. Isaac knows a place, and hopes it will work..." He trails off and they silently come to an agreement. "We should leave soon." The four leave to pick up everything they will need, and leave Stiles standing alone in the kitchen.

They leave sometime after, Stiles scribbling down a note about camping with Scott, Isaac, and new friends. He hopes that his dad will accept it, and will stay home even if he doesn't. Stiles would rather be chewed out by his father, then himself chewing on the sheriff.

As the door closes, it feels like Stiles is finally letting go of his human life, and entering the supernatural one willingly. As he looks back at the four faces watching him, he realizes something. He has friends who he will fight for, and who will also fight for him in return. He no longer feels like it's a punishment, but more of a reward.

And that's a good feeling.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, long over due for such a small chapter, but I've been booked. I've never been slammed this hard in my life, and it sucks. Sorry :c but, stay sexy!**


End file.
